Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component for a fluid filter, in particular a fuel filter, that contains a heating device for heating a fluid.
Description of the Prior Art
Filter components of the type with this invention is concerned are used in particular in fluid filters of the kind disposed in a motor vehicle. In that case, the fluid is a fuel, such as diesel, and accordingly the fluid filter is a fuel filter. As the fuel filter, the fluid filter serves to filter out contaminants contained in the fuel. Water contained in the fuel is also to be filtered out. Thus not only disruptions and damage to the fuel system, which in particular includes a driving engine for driving the motor vehicle, but also poor fuel combustion in the engine, can be avoided. The water acts as a further fluid. To reduce the viscosity of the fluid, or in other words for instance the fuel, it is heated by means of the heating device. As a result, the fluid can flow through the fluid filter better. The filtering action is improved. The water filtered out by the fluid filter, or in other words the further fluid, can be collected in a reservoir, which serves as a water storage chamber. Typically, a detection device is provided, which serves to detect a level of the water located in the reservoir. If in the course of operation of the fluid filter the level is reached because of the accumulation of the water, then this is ascertained by the detection device, and accumulated water is drained from the reservoir. To that end, an outlet conduit for draining the water may be provided. Typically, the heating device, detection device, and outlet conduit are embodied as individual components separate from one another, which must be manufactured individually and assembled individually. This is complicated and expensive.